


Engraved

by TheRealArmieHammer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealArmieHammer/pseuds/TheRealArmieHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lost his beloved ring from Merlin, but little does he know he's in for a big surprise. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engraved

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first one shot ever in any fandom, so please any constructive criticism is welcomed! Enjoy! :3

Arthur pulled his clothes out of his suits case, and began looking for the ring Merlin gave him. Furiously, Arthur lifted his suitcase and dumped all of the contents on the hotel floor.

“Fuck,” Arthur whimpered.   
  
Arthur swore he had put the box in his suitcase. He retraced his steps carefully in his head. First, Merlin distracted him when he came out from the shower that morning, and he couldn’t help but savage Merlin. Then, he washed himself up, and the ring box was on the drawer, exactly where he puts it before he goes to bed. Right then, he put in it in the suitcase in the latch in the top of the suitcase, and then he was set to go.

Merlin, right then, entered the hotel room with a big grin on his face, and Arthur began to feel a little queasy. 

“Umm, why are the contents of your suitcase on the floor?”

“Well, I was looking for something, but…”  Arthur began to quiver out, “I must have left it at home.”

“Were you looking for this?” Merlin pulls out the exact box Arthur was looking for, and Arthur gasped in relief, but was a little infuriated from all the trouble he went through with in the last thirty minutes. 

“YOU IDIOT,” Arthur exclaimed, “YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE!”

“Well,” Merlin began, “I wanted to get my own, and engrave our names on the rings,” It was then when Merlin began to feel self-conscious, and Arthur began to feel guilty, “so that everyone knows who you belong to.” 

Arthur was taken aback, he knew the reason why he had engraved their names, it happened in the last month, when Gwen tried flirting with Arthur, and Merlin caught them. Arthur tried explaining himself because he knew how insecure he was when it was between him and Merlin. 

“Oh,” Arthur said, speechless and overwrought with emotion. Then he regained himself, and walked slowly towards Merlin, and grabbed his hand with the box. Arthur grabbed the two rings from the box, and slid Merlin’s ring, which was engraved with “Arthur’s,” on his ring finger and delicately kissed the ring. 

Merlin pulled Arthur’s face to his and kissed with an intensity that silenced the room from the birds chirping outside the window. Arthur responded with the same vigor. 

Merlin pulled away from Arthur, and stared in Arthur’s eyes, as he tried to catch his breath. “You’re mine,” Merlin said as tears fell in a delicate stream down his face. 

“And I’m yours.” 

Arthur slid his ring onto his finger, and it read “Merlin’s, and only Merlin’s.” Arthur couldn’t help but laugh, and it lifted the mood a little. 

He pulled Merlin in for one more kiss, with a grin on his face, and Merlin was clearly more relieved as he pushed him towards the bed, where they would show each other the unspoken words they were longing to say.


End file.
